<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i think) you're my best friend by scatteringmyashes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761675">(i think) you're my best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes'>scatteringmyashes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt is the one by Caspar's side, usually a step behind - or asleep. That's fine by them. But the Academy is a different stage of their lives and Linhardt realizes that their place by his side may not be as secure as they always thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(i think) you're my best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the trans gift exchange! It's uh a little late but it got a bit out of hand. Whoops.</p><p>Linhardt is nonbinary and uses they/them while Caspar is trans masc and uses he/him.</p><p>I hope that you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your hair is short,”  the person who would eventually be known as Linhardt said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar, as he had announced happily through letters sent out to his friends in sloppy penmanship, grinned. He was sporting a large bruise on his cheek, courtesy of trying to climb out of his third-floor bedroom through a series of dresses tied together. That one had been spread through the gossip train, von Hevring senior gloating about how his child was not nearly so stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cut it with a knife!” Caspar reached out and took his best friend’s hand. “Come on, I want to show you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Privately, his friend thought that the idea of being shown around was about as appealing as taking a dive in an ice-cold lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got here. Can’t we rest?” They tugged at their collar. “I hate this dress. I can never relax in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pants are great,” Caspar agreed. “Want to try some of mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend rolled their eyes. “You are too tall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can roll the legs up.” Caspar tugged on his friend’s hand. “Now come on, we’ve only got a few days. I want to show you everything — it’s your first time visiting Bergliez and it’s way more fun than your castle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no more arguing, not as the duo started heading down the halls of the Bergliez castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your letter was serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar blinked. “Of course it was. I sent one to everyone you know. Even the capital. It’s very important that everyone knows.” He stopped, puffing his chest out as if he were a noble soldier and not a child of barely ten. “My father says that I will give up in a fortnight, but I have never been more certain. Now, are you certain you do not want to try my pants? They’re different. They feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend sighed and said nothing, only found themself further tugged along the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the Lords Bergliez and Hevring later found their children both wearing trousers later rather than the dresses that they were supposed to be in, well, at least it was less of a surprise for one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindhardt announced their identity shift in a much more subdued way than Caspar, though little could be more dramatic than walking into the entry hall of Bergliez Castle and demanding that he be acknowledged by a new name and set of pronouns. In contrast, Linhardt did so as they did everything: sleepily and with just enough care that they could be treated seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in the library, dozing off with a book in their lap. It was warm, in their defense, and they thought they were alone. That was their usual state of being: tired, alone, in a library. There were no complaints from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was untrue. At least, partially so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar marched in, proudly clothed in the Garreg Mach school uniform, and stood in front of Linhardt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go exploring,” he said. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew I’d find you here</span>
  </em>
  <span> or even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>How have you been the last year</span>
  </em>
  <span> — that was small talk and neither Caspar nor Linhardt did small talk well. “Where is your room? I couldn’t find it with the rest of us on the second floor. I am right next to Ferdinand and Hubert.” Caspar made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you wanted to be with the other boys.” Linhardt did not look up from their book. “I am between the boys and girls on the first floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar frowned. “Do you want to be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt shrugged. “I do not care one way or another. I believe I am neither, so it fits that I am not with either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Caspar took a moment, then decided to say nothing else. Linhardt looked at him. Caspar opened and closed his mouth a few times, uncharacteristically uncertain. That was fine. Lindhardt knew that their patience was far greater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The library was quiet despite the fact that it was move-in day at the Monastery, despite the fact that there were monks and other scholars who actually worked here. All were focused on helping the students bring their belongings in and become acquainted with their new home. From the dorms to the training hall and the mess hall — all was open and welcome for visitors. After all, the parents of the students were arriving as well, or at least the ones who could get away from their responsibilities long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt had arrived with two foot soldiers, a bag, a suitcase, and his clothes. They did not mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, as Linhardt was turning the page in their book, Caspar asked, “Are you changing your name or anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may call me Linhardt. I will answer to any pronouns,” they replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Linhardt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, a hint of doubt crawled into their mind. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that from a book?” Caspar asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt rolled their eyes and stood, closing the book with a snap. If they were blushing, it was not worth commenting on. “I think I have the energy to walk around, if you would like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn’t it? That book that you showed me when you were kids, with the old wizard who disguised himself as a woman for half of it—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caspar, if you continue to speak then I will be forced to use my magic and make your tongue disappear,” Linhardt threatened, though their tone did not change from earlier in the conversation. “Now, we have some time before any required events will happen. You have half my attention.” They strode out of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t make my tongue disappear,” Caspar protested, hot on their heels. “I know enough magic to know you can’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt snorted and kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t the only ones who were different in soul versus their body. Hubert was similar to Linhardt, preferring to not be seen, though he used masculine terms </span>
  <em>
    <span>For ease of use</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he stated when Linhardt asked. Ferdinand had come out around the same time as Caspar, which was about the only point they agreed on. There was Fraldarius and even Blaiddyd in the Blue Lions, as well as their cheerful healer whom Linhardt forgot the name of. A few of the Deer also were different. Caspar got along well with Leonie, so Linhardt heard all about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were the Ashen Wolves. Linhardt still hardly believed what had happened, but they had to trust their five senses and their memories and all signs indicated that there really was a whole community that just existed underground. That group was now showing up to class, talking with the Professor, and helped out during the monthly missions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Among other things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they thought as they sipped at their soup. Caspar was waving his hands vigorously as he spoke about his latest foray into fighting with Balthus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s huge,” Caspar said. “He was showing me this new hold — you kind of grab someone like this and—” Caspar made some kind of a motion with his hands, flexing his arms and pretending to slam something into the ground by twisting to the side. Linhardt blinked. “It was a lot of fun. You should come next time. He might be able to show you a bit more of how to protect yourself close up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt paused. They looked at Caspar. They looked at their hands. They looked back at Caspar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I need that?” They asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you need to be able to defend yourself in case one of us can’t back you up!” Caspar flexed again. “I know I’m getting pretty good, if you don’t mind me saying, but things are getting weird out there. You should be able to throw a punch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caspar, what would punching do to a fully armed man?” Linhardt asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to genuinely think about the question. “I do it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have metal claws on your hands when you do that.” Linhardt kept eating. Caspar frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do if you need help?” He asked. Linhardt waved a hand but didn’t bother answering properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t like doing anything quickly but they did want to finish feeding themself in order to go back to what they loved, which was sleeping. There was work that they should do, but that could wait. It was nice out and the tree in the courtyard wouldn’t go unoccupied forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think it would be good for you to be safe even if I’m not there,” Caspar continued. He was frowning. He did that often, but this was different. Linhardt sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caspar, I am capable of magic. I am not entirely defenseless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… Are you sure you don’t want to at least talk to Balthus more? He said he’d be interested in helping you train if you wanted,” Caspar reminded them. He glanced around, as if he could ever speak quietly enough to not be overheard, and half-whispered, “I also learnt how to bind my chest better in armor. I can breathe a lot better. He knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the sentence prickled at Linhardt’s pide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does not know everything,” Linhardt corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Caspar didn’t seem to understand. “He knows a lot though. Not just grappling, but about the real world. He thinks that I have a real shot in the military if I want. He knows this big general in Goneril — Hilda’s brother — and thinks that I could be almost as good as him one day. I have to beat Balthus first though, which will be hard, but I bet I can do it. Do you want to help me train later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was little that Linhardt wanted to do less than sit and talk about Balthus, actually, and they were unafraid to say that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to finish my meal and then take a nap,” is what came out of their mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always want to nap. Can you at least nap in the training yard?” Caspar crossed his arms, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt raised an eyebrow. “And be yelled at by Alois? No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that wouldn’t be fun.” Caspar rocked back and forth on the bench. “Maybe later then? You told me that you would help me get better at fighting eventually. Why not today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a very good reason why not today.” Finally the last bit of food was consumed. Linhardt, satisfied, stood. “Good bye, Caspar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar was never one to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> from an answer if he could help it. Linhardt knew this. They liked it, sometimes. It was convenient when asking for permission to go visit Linhardt in the summer or to get a haircut that wasn’t performed with gardening shears or a kitchen knife. There were other times when it was not convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this case, he didn’t knock on the door, opting instead to throw it open so fast that it slammed into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that there’s someone in the Underground that could help me with my chest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt opened his eyes, any tendrils of sleep retreating faster than Gautier when confronted with the consequences of his own actions. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balthus! He said that there’s someone in the Underground that could perform some kind of procedure so I wouldn’t have to worry about my chest.” Caspar jumped onto Linhardt’s bed, narrowly missing Linhardt’s legs. “I need to talk to the Professor because I guess I’d need time off from classes to recover, but if they are okay with it, then we can get it done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite common belief, Linhardt could wake up quite easily. They sighed, staring up at their ceiling. They may not have had more luck sleeping under the tree in the yard, but at least they would have been able to enjoy more of the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” They questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know that I want my chest, y’know.” Caspar made a motion as if he were taking something off his chest. “I thought you would too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt shrugged. “Can you leave? You have interrupted my nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t even two pm yet.” Caspar poked Linhardt in the side. “Come on, I let you sleep for a whole hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want to sleep for another hour.” Linhardt tugged at his blankets and tried to cover his face again. Caspar was sitting on them though, and Linhardt would have had better luck trying to beat Ferdinand in a houserrace. “I do not care about this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar crossed his arms. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to sleep. You are interrupting my nap.” Linhardt wondered if they could sneak off while Caspar rambled, if he’d be distracted enough not to notice. Where could they go? The library was too obvious, perhaps, but… Maybe the greenhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thought you’d care more. You know how much I want this. No one else knows how to do it, except maybe the Faerghans, but I’m not going to ask Felix.” Caspar made a face, but his expression fell back to a grin. He tended to smile when he spoke about his friends. “Balthus said—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not care about what Balthus said,” Linhardt emphasized. “I would like to go back to sleep, Caspar. We can talk about whatever you want in the morning.” He let out one last yawn before closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar closed the door when he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Linhardt.” Edelgard stood across from him, a hand on one hip and her lips a thin line. “You and I need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt paused, their quill half-dipped in ink. “We are talking,” he conceded. Edelgard sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Caspar fighting?” Edelgard cut to the point, though Linhardt wished she hadn’t. She stared at them until they sighed and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I finish my work before we have this conversation?” They asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I did not think you would only use it in order to avoid this altogether, then I would say yes.” Edelgard rubbed her forehead. “I know that there’s a lot of history between you two, but whatever is happening now needs to get figured out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is happening other than you and I talking,” Linhardt said. They weren’t trying to be obstinate, but Edelgard looked like she was about to pull out her axe so they quickly added, “I did not know that there was anything between us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not strictly true. Linhardt knew that Caspar was spending more time with Balthus, but they supposed that it was the natural inclination of two like individuals bonding over that. While Linhardt understood more than most, they would never fully understand. If Caspar wanted that, then who was Linhardt to argue? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this was conveyed to Edelgard, who looked less like a concerned friend and more of the emperor she was set to become. Sometimes Linhardt was reminded of the fact that they knew someone who would control one of the largest nations in the continent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever is happening then I hope you and Caspar can talk about it soon. It is starting to affect your performance.” Edelgard’s eyes flicked to the assignment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a messy scrawl, some diagrams that Linhardt was notating. Reason was at least more entertaining than learning strategy that they’d never use. There was no point learning how to fight, not when their future was destined for dusty towards and large libraries. At the very least, attending the Academy made their father proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we do not talk much as friends, but if you wanted to…” Edelgard cleared her throat. “Well, I am happy to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I’m fine.” Linhardt set their quill aside. “If there are any problems between me and Caspar, I will let you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard did not necessarily look happy about their answer, but she nodded and left. They sighed, looking at the drying black ink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t what they wanted to do, but they quickly packed their work away and went to find Caspar. That was not a challenge. He was at the training hall, practicing his forms with Balthus. There were others present, which Linhardt would later say was the cause for their hesitation to approach. They did not want to make a scene, less so with bystanders. Not that this was guaranteed to become an argument, but considering how well they knew Caspar over the years, it was disconcerting to suddenly think that they were missing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they weren’t fighting. They weren’t. There was nothing for them to fight over, for one, and Caspar would never let Linhardt hear the end of it if they were. Whatever Edelgard saw, she was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, Caspar! But try to keep your feet a little more apart. You’re going to topple over if your stance is bad, and then it’s curtains.” Balthus adopted his own positioning. Caspar tried to mimic him, looking utterly ridiculous. Still, Balthus didn’t mock him, only moved to help slide Caspar’s legs into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt wondered if now was a bad time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Linhardt! If you need Caspar, I’m sure he’ll be done soon,” Annette spoke up as she headed out with Ingrid. “He’s been here all day with Balthus. I hope you had a good nap!” She smiled as she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like they had just swallowed a metal ball. They left without Caspar noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Caspar was six, he and Linhardt met while their nannies gossipped and their fathers argued politics. Caspar had offered to share his building blocks with Linhardt and Linhardt had fallen asleep next to him during playtime. For six year olds, that should have been a deal breaker, but instead Caspar had been delighted and made sure that Linhardt was comfortable before joining them. It was the most that he had held still since learning how to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Caspar had announced that he was a boy and would expect to be treated as such, conversations had sprung up about trying to unite their houses with an arranged marriage. It wasn’t the most unheard of thing, changing one’s gender, but it was uncommon enough that children usually could not be born, so out of necessity that plan had been scrapped. Linhardt would have to pass their crest on, one way or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that plan had not come to fruition, but Linhardt had still heard about it and secretly been very happy that they would not have to marry their best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that, there was never a question as to the fact that they would always be in Caspar’s future and that Caspar would always be in theirs. Whether it was as friends or close companions, they’d be together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with that closeness and mutual understanding, Linhardt had never really questioned it. Never had to, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until the Academy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until Balthus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fine, really. Caspar could have friends. Linhardt liked being alone sometimes. They just never thought about what it would mean, Caspar growing closer to someone else. Linhardt was happy for him, really. It was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonie, you are coming with us this month,” Byleth said one class. Leonie nodded, though she looked confused. “As a full participant, so I expect you to train more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, is someone being left behind?” Ferdinand asked the question that was on everyone’s mind. Even Linhardt found themself waking from their doze, blinking up at the front of the class. They turned to look at Caspar who was looking at the back. At the Wolves. At Balthus, though why any of the Ashen Wolves showed up to class still puzzled Linhardt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Caspar was not paying them any attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Byleth looked down at their desk. “Caspar, if you would like—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting my chest cut off!” Caspar shouted, grinning ear to ear. “Slice and dice ‘em and use a bit of Faith magic to heal it all up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is… actually fascinating,” Hubert muttered. Ferdinand looked like he was considering whether it was noble to ask for details or not. Edelgard just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope that it goes well. I… admit I am unfamiliar with the procedure, but I hope that you have investigated it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Linhardt has for you,” Dorothea teased. Linhardt felt their face warm even as their heart dropped out of their stomach. The conversation continued, but they heard not a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know what Caspar was doing to himself. It was a procedure that Balthus had survived, which was good. It had to be done by someone who lived in the Abyss, which was not good. And it was apparently not widespread, enough so that Ferdinand had secured a conversation with Caspar about it later. That was definitely not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt wanted to know more. Not just from academic interest, but something deeper. They wanted to know because if Caspar hurt himself, then they had to know how to fix it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As class ended, the others filtered out. Balthus and Caspar were laughing along with Leonie, who seemed rather excited to be able to participate in a mission at full capacity and not just as an adjunct or backup. Linhardt swallowed down the very real part of themself that just wanted to go take a nap and instead approached the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Linhardt. Come to wish our boy good luck?” Balthus asked, punctuating his sentence by slapping Caspar on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Yes, I wanted to make sure that Caspar knows what he’s getting into.” Linhardt eyed their friend. Caspar’s grin faltered, but remained on through a great effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I’m excited about this. I hope you know how much I want this.” Caspar puffed his chest up. There was a slight bump, barely noticeable, from where his careful undershirt compressed his breasts. Linhardt remembered helping with the construction of the first one, never one for their needlework but certainly better at it than Caspar. Nowadays, this was much better than what they had put together with scraps and some theory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt nodded, not quite trusting themself to speak. It was odd, not knowing what to say and actually caring about the impact of their words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there something else you wanted to say?” Balthus asked, his smile fading. Linhardt shook their head, clutching their books a little tighter to their chest. “Well, I guess we’ll see you around. We’re going to make sure that we’ve got everything set up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt just watched as Caspar and Balthus headed out of the classroom. Leonie asked something but it went in one ear and out the other. All Linhardt could think was that their friend was about to have a mildly experimental procedure done to him and they had no information about any of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt knocked on the door twice. They waited. Then, a deep voice said they could enter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course the door isn’t locked,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they thought as they pushed their way inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window was open, a swath of light falling over Caspar. He was sleeping in bed, heavy bandages wrapped over his whole torso. There was no blood, but Linhardt still felt their heartbeat quicken. They were under no impression of Caspar’s stature, but he was still a larger than life figure in many ways. Seeing him laying there with his eyes closed, his skin a bit more pale than usual, made Linhardt tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthus waved from where he was sitting in a chair. There was a book perched in his lap, something about history and nobility. Linhardt bit back a quip about their surprise at the fact that Balthus could read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” They asked instead. They set down the book that they had brought, taking the opportunity to examine the room. The usual clutter had been swept aside and vulneraries sat on the bedside table, ready for use. With the curtains pulled back, it made the room look much larger than it was. Linhardt crossed their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Out like a light. He’ll wake up in a few hours, but as long as he stays in bed and lets us stick him full of healing magic, then he’ll be fine.” Balthus flexed. He gestured to his chest. There were thin scars under his pectorals, a bit jagged at some points but overall cleaner than some scars Linhardt had seen in his life. If that was all that remained from Caspar’s surgery, Linhardt couldn’t complain. “I recovered in about two weeks, but it might take him less time. He’s younger than I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is the healer who is overseeing this?” Linhardt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercedes offered to help when she has a moment and Dorothea will help when she comes back.” Balthus motioned towards the potions. “Plus we have those.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt snorted. “Well, it is good that you have me.” They stepped forward all the way, getting between Caspar and Balthus. Carefully, they unwrapped Caspar’s torso and started examining the wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incisions were clean enough. There were stitches done through the majority of the cuts, only a thin metal tube left at the sides. Linhardt glanced at Balthus, who was watching them with half-closed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The drains are for fluid buildup,” Balthus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Linhardt went back to their work. Besides the fact that they hadn’t seen the actual procedure and didn’t know the quality of the equipment, everything looked clean. Caspar was tired, naturally, but he didn’t look sick. It might have been too soon for an infection, but now that Linhardt was here then there would be no concern for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There wasn’t much that held their attention, but magic and crests and healing did and this was the perfect application of the knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another few minutes of examination, Linhardt pushed a small healing spell into Caspar. They glanced back at Balthus. He hadn’t moved the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’ll be fine,” Balthus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he will. I’m here.” Linhardt sat on the bed, though they were careful not to disturb Caspar. “You can leave. I will need your seat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talks about you a lot. Says that you’re his oldest friend.” Balthus didn’t move. Linhardt nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you want him getting this done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt bristled. “I did. I do. But I also am suspicious over mystery procedures that no one else in Fódlan has apparently heard of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t that much of a mystery. Fancy nobles just don’t hear about it because they don’t want you to know you have options.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Admittedly, Linhardt didn’t know what to say to that. They opted to just glare at the wall. Balthus laughed, but at least Linhardt couldn’t sense any active malice. Just the normal obnoxious tone of an adult who thought he knew better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted it, you could get it too.” Balthus slapped his hand on the table. He rose to his feet and Linhardt had no question as to what Caspar saw in him. It didn't make them feel any better. “I’ll get out of your hair for a bit, grab some food for you both. He shouldn’t be alone right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of him without your help,” Linhardt said coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Have a good afternoon, Lin.” Balthus waved as he left. He had the dignity to close the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only Caspar can call me that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Linhardt thought. They looked back at Caspar. He was deep asleep. He didn’t even look like he was dreaming. With a sigh, Linhardt slid off the bed and then settled in the chair. The book remained untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar woke up an hour later, groggy and borderline incoherent. In fact, Linhardt may not have noticed he was awake, his moaning not of particular concern, save for the way he grabbed Linhardt's hand and squeezed. Linhardt only jumped a little, setting their book down so they could focus on Caspar. He grinned up at Linhardt, his smile a little lopsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something released in Linhardt's chest, a slow exhale both literal and figurative. "How do you feel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Tired." Caspar winced. "Thirsty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Linhardt reached out with their free hand and then grabbed a cup that had been left there. It took a bit of maneuvering with Caspar’s inability to sit up, but Linhardt managed to pour him a mouthful without spilling water all over the bandages. Once he was feeling better, Caspar reached up with one hand and winced. Linhardt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t move your arms much,” they chided. “The muscles are connected to your chest. While you heal, you need to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water must have woken Caspar up further, because most of the cloudiness in his eyes was gone. He glanced at Linhardt, then at his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just… Poof?” Caspar asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poof?” Linhardt echoed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know. Magic!” Caspar managed a grin before yawning. “You fix us up on the battlefield all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but usually you don’t have bits of your body carved out. If I use magic, it might create more tissue which will defeat the purpose of the procedure.” Linhardt gestured to their book. “I have been doing some light reading.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar nodded but didn’t reply otherwise. He stared up at the ceiling. Linhardt could count on one hand the number of times that Caspar had been quiet in their presence, which didn’t include Edelhard’s thirteenth birthday celebration during the priest’s speech and didn’t even include when Lady Rhea had inducted all the students to the Academy. Caspar wasn’t quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt was quiet. Linhardt liked being able to think about their emotions and to stew in their thoughts. They didn’t mind being left alone. Importantly, it was easier to nap when it was silent. Oh, it wasn’t a requirement, but they much preferred when it didn’t take effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Linhardt didn’t like it when Caspar was quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found themself unsure of what to say. Thankfully, as always, Caspar took the first leap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lin. Are we good?” He asked, voice soft. Linhardt nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ashes8012">Twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>